


Intenta Despertarte

by Sunev_woMEN



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Anderson Es un amor de personaje, Asesinatos, Jealous Sherlock, John NO es gay, John Watson es un Psiquiatra, John cute, John va a sufrir mucho, M/M, Me encanta Anderson, Muerte de Personaje Menor, Murder, Pero si hay amor, Sherlcok es gay, Sherlock Celoso, Sherlock Dark, Sherlock es un hijo de perra, Tambien va a llorar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN
Summary: El día a día de John Watson como terapeuta era todo menos especial, y el universo no hace casualidades cuando una carpeta azul llega hasta el despacho de John.William Sherlock Scott Holmes, 35 años. Psicópata.Leyó en el informe... A partir de ese momento, John aprendió que los colores pueden ser muchas cosas.





	Intenta Despertarte

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaró desde el principio que este fic será una slow burn, donde se tocarán temas delicados como paranoia, acoso y abuso (sexual y físico).

Era ya en la madrugada y en todo el edificio únicamente había una habitación ocupado de la cual resaltaba la luz encendida que dejaba ver los muebles, sillones y repisas repletas de libros a través de la ventana del complejo. Detrás del desordenado escritorio de madera, estaba el doctor John Watson, revisando pilas de papeleo.   
  
— Mierda. — dijo en voz alta — ¡Ya es tarde!

 

Suspiró fuerte al ver la hora en su reloj de mano, decidiendo revisar el último archivo , o al menos el último de aquella noche. Tomó una carpeta azul entre sus dedos y al abrirla notó algo curioso. 

 

John era una persona bastante meticulosa con su trabajo de terapeuta, dividiendo los archivos de los casos a los que estaba capacitado para atender por colores dependiendo del desorden que se tratase, siendo naranja para trastornos alimenticios, azul para personalidad, blanco para fobias y amarillo para la depresión.    
  
—¿William Sherlock Scott Holmes? —  leyó John extrañado por aquel nombre tan inusual y extravagante, siendo llevado por la curiosidad que lo orilló a indagar más, olvidándose por completo del cansancio de madrugada que lo atormentaba.

 

Sherlock, un hombre mayor de 35 años, era un caso bastante especial, debido a que en su mayoría John trabajaba con adolescentes y niños, nunca adultos; a pesar de estar capacitado para hacerlo.

 

_ Esto debe ser un error, estoy seguro de que este caso es para Anderson _ , asegura mentalmente, pensando en cerrar la carpeta y dejar el archivo en la oficina de Philip, quien seguramente estaría trabajando a aquellas horas de la madrugada como él. Pero la curiosidad le ganó al final, obligándolo a abrir de nuevo la carpeta. 

 

Se levantó de su asiento, para ir a un cómodo sillón de su oficina, aquel donde usualmente se sentaban sus pacientes.    
  
_ Sherlock perteneciente al Grupo A, incluye los trastornos paranoide, esquizoide y esquizotípico de la personalidad. El sujeto con estos trastornos fue descrito por familia y conocidos como raro, excéntrico y "fenómeno" _ . John torció la boca por tan exagerada descripción como lo es “fenómeno”. Ojeó hoja por hoja, estudiando el porqué de esas palabras; en su historial se presenta evidencia de que ya había buscado ayuda antes de su mayoría de edad, llegando a la conclusión de que Sherlock llevaba toda su vida con esos trastornos.    
  
—Este hombre debe ser un sociópata.— dijo John, su pecho se hundió en simpatía y un poco de compasión. Sin saber el porqué, simplemente no podía ni imaginar cómo un hombre de aquella edad pasaba por algo así, tenía que interactuar para prosperar ¡convivir y trabajar! 

 

_ ¿Quién eres, Sherlock Holmes? _

 

Revisó la última hoja donde se suponía que iba el trabajo, profesión u oficio de Sherlock, pero descubrió que estaba en blanco, solo presentándose una nota donde constataba un grupo de caracteres que sólo tomaban sentido si se trataban de un link, guiandolo a una página web.   
  
John checó de nuevo la hora en su reloj, las manecillas apuntaban que faltaban 10 minutos para las 2 de la madrugada.    
  
—La veré más tarde —exclamó bostezando, cerró la carpeta y alistó todo lo necesario para irse. Guardó todos los documentos restantes y salió, cerrando con llave la habitación. John decidió llevarse a su departamento la carpeta donde constaba la información de Sherlock.   
  
Watson llegó a su departamento, un viejo edificio roído por el tiempo, pintura corrida de tanta lluvia en Londres, por ende muy económico y perfecto para John. Aunque era horrible por fuera, por dentro estaba muy bien conservado. Pasando a su habitación, el cansancio en él desapareció, optando por cambiarse de ropa a una más holgada y acostándose en su amplia cama, sacó su laptop con la intención de revisar la página web.    
  
Watson se llevó la carpeta a la cama, para abrirla y checar el nombre del sitio. 

 

_ La ciencia de la deducción ¿eh? Veamos qué tal _ .

 

La luz de la pantalla calaba su vista, parpadeando repetidamente hasta acostumbrarse a la luz mientras revisaba el blog. El diario hablaba sobre los tipos de colillas de cigarrillos, el cómo Sherlock reconocía a un piloto de avión por su meñique, o los dobladillos de los pantalones para saber si una persona sufría de ansiedad y muchas cosas más que para John fueron simplemente hilarantes.    
  
—Esta persona sí que es...  _ peculiar _ — se comentó a sí mismo John —. Creo que podría hacer una excepción y aceptar su caso, sí es que no fue un error.

 

Rodó los ojos al pensar que Anderson se encargaría de todo si el supuesto caso se presentaba como error, él definitivamente no quería que Anderson tuviera un paciente así de delicado, puesto que Philip era muy analítico y Sherlock no necesitaba que lo tratasen (pusieran) bajo una lupa. John sintió que estaba seguro de querer ayudarlo, no sabía cómo pero lo haría, desde que leyó la palabra “fenómeno” como descripción de la propia la familia de Holmes fue inmediata la necesidad.    
  
John otra vez bostezó, sus ojos picaron en lágrimas, cerró la laptop y se arropó cómodamente, finalmente sus párpados se rindieron durmiendo plácidamente.   
  
La mañana siguiente John despertó tarde, sí bien no tenía un horario fijo debido a que trabajaba por citas, no le era costumbre desvelarse, siendo ayer la excepción. John hizo su rutina antes de ir al Centro de Salud Mental, sintiéndose un poco incómodo con el nombre; él prefería llamarlo clínica, pero eso confundía a la gente respecto a su profesión como psiquiatra.    
  
Una vez estando presentable y con la inolvidable carpeta que trajo consigo, John salió de su departamento yendo directo al trabajo. Pasó saludando a la gente del personal y subió al elevador, pero antes de que las puertas cerrarán una mano las separó.   
  
—Buenas tardes John—saludó Anderson con una radiante sonrisa. Aquel era un compañero psiquiatra que se especializaba en la demencia y únicamente atendía adultos, sin excepciones.    
  
—Buen día Anderson.    
  
—Me enteré que ayer te quedaste hasta tarde—comentó Philip oprimiendo el botón del séptimo piso para luego ver las puertas cerrarse.   
  
—Si, tengo dos gemelos que llevó cerca de tres años atendiendo, su madre me comentó que se mudarán a América y ayer estuve investigando y contactando conocidos que pudieran seguir su tratamiento—respondió John abatido, suspirando de sólo recordar; extrañará a los pequeños.   
  
—Admiró tu preocupación por los pacientes, pero es comprensible siendo niños, es más fácil apegarse a ellos—dijo Anderson sonriendo de lado.    
  
John soltó una risa — Es sólo apegarse a una persona, no importa la edad.—Respondió haciendo hincapié en persona, era bien sabido que Anderson era, además de analítico, distante.   
  
Anderson se encogió de hombros y rió. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y ambos salieron dirigiéndose a sus oficinas, pero antes de separarse, John detuvo a su compañero del brazo.   
  
—Anderson, tengo algo que preguntarte— se dirige John a Anderson, alzando la carpeta azul que traía.   
  
Philip se extraño por el toque persistente de John en su brazo — Dime.   
  
—Ayer entre mis consultas apareció este caso, Sherlock Holmes, es un hombre mayor y pensé que-... —antes de que continuara, Anderson interrumpió a John.    
  
—¿Sherlock? ¡Ese hombre fue transferido de psiquiatra más veces de lo que podría contar!  —gritó Anderson—. La semana pasada tenía una cita con él y al momento de entrar a la sala, Sherlock se quedó en silencio y quieto un minuto entero para luego girarse e irse por las mismas. No sin antes decir  _ "es un idiota, quiero otro _ ".   
  
—¿Cómo sabes que fue transferido de un terapeuta a otro tantas ocasiones?—preguntó John soltando su agarre.   
  
—Bueno, eso es porque indagué un poco sobre él— dijo susurrando apenado, pero de inmediato volvió a su voz arisca—. Descubrí que Greg le dio permiso de elegir a su psiquiatra, su hermano es alguien muy importante del gobierno o algo así.    
  
John puso una cara de incredulidad, Greg era el jefe del departamento y definitivamente no era el tipo de persona de dar un trato especial a la gente sólo por su posición social.    
  
—¿Entonces no es un error que esté a mi disposición?—preguntó John.   
  
Anderson vaciló antes de contestar. — Supongo que no, también cheque su página en internet y busqué sobre él – comenzó a explicar, haciendo evidente su sensación de que aquel hombre mayor le daba mala espina, pero John decidió no escucharlo más.   
  
—Olvídalo Anderson —pidió John— por lo poco que sé. está persona necesita atención, y más que nada, comprensión.   
  
Philip se calló, observó fijo a John y suspiró — Lo siento, solamente no quiero que nada te pase, Sherlock me da muy mala vibra.   
  
—Olvidas con quién estás hablando, Anderson. No me va a suceder nada, pero gracias por tu preocupación.. Nos vemos más tarde— John se despidió con una sonrisa.    
  
Watson llegó a su oficina, se puso cómodo esperando pacientemente a su primera cita del día, una muchacha, Molly, de 16 años con problemas de anorexia. Pasó media hora y no llegaba. John se extrañó, Molly era una niña muy puntual y dulce, sí tenía algún contratiempo siempre avisaba.   
  
—Será mejor llamarle—dijo tomando el teléfono de su escritorio pero alguien tocó a la puerta, tres persistentes y firmes golpes.   
  
—Pase — anunció John colgando el teléfono.   
  


—Buenas tardes Dr.Watson—saludó un hombre pelirrojo vestido de traje, aparentemente a la medida y muy costoso según los ojos de John. Caminaba con modestia, parándose frente a John con una mirada de superioridad, recargándose sutilmente en un paraguas negro.    
  
—Buenas tardes, por favor, tome asiento.   
  
—No le quitaré mucho tiempo, me presento.— articula, extendiendo su mano —. Soy Mycroft Holmes.   
  
—¡Oh!— John se paró de su escritorio inmediatamente—. Hermano de Sherlock ¿cierto? Un gusto conocerlo Mycroft— saludó John dando su mano. Había leído que Sherlock contaba con tres hermanos pero sólo aparecía el nombre de uno, Mycroft.    
  
Mycroft sonrió de lado estrechando la mano dada.   
  
—Correcto, vengo a hablar un poco sobre él—dijo Mycroft, John asintió soltando su mano.    
  
Ambos se sentaron frente a frente en el escritorio.    
  
—Supongo que su información ya le fue dada.   
  
—Si, únicamente una vaga descripción de lo que... Sherlock está sufriendo—dijo John tratando de buscar las palabras acertadas.   
  
—Debe usted ya estar consciente de que mi hermano a pasado por muchos otros doctores, o él no se siente conforme con ellos o ellos no se sienten conformes con él. No se sienta mal o preocupe si así sucede Dr.Watson.   
  
—Sí, sin rencores. Opino que si el receptor o emisor no son compatibles es mejor buscar ayuda en otra parte. Lo ideal es una buena comunicación.    
  
Mycroft sonrió. — Personalmente pedí que fuera usted quien lo atendiera, puesto que se especializa en niños y mi hermano parece uno — rodó los ojos —. Paciencia es lo que necesita. También tiene algunas ideas poco prácticas y convencionales de cómo funcionan las cosas, y me he fijado que usted es una persona que se adapta a ello.   
  
John frunció el ceño ligeramente, no entendió a qué venía lo dicho por Mycroft, lo decía como si lo conociera de toda la vida.    
  
—¿Cuándo tiene libre?—preguntó Mycroft.   
  
John dejó el pensamiento de lado y revisó su calendario, toda la semana estaba ocupado, a excepción de hoy en la tarde, su única paciente era Molly. Hasta pasadas las 6 de la tarde estaba libre.   
  
—Hoy estoy libre, una paciente no se presentó hoy, la única en realidad—informó desanimado John—. Después de las 6 tengo toda la tarde desocupada, ¿está bien? ¿O prefiere una cita la próxima semana?   
  
—No, hoy es perfecto—dijo Mycroft, inmediatamente levantándose de su asiento.— Mi hermano vendrá puntual. Fue un placer, Dr.Watson.   
  
—Adiós señor Holmes—John se despidió, viendo a Mycroft salir del lugar de la misma forma repentina con la que entró.

  
El tiempo libre que tenía John lo usó leyendo  e implementado nuevas actividades para sus pacientes. En un momento vino Anderson a querer almorzar con él, John alegre aceptó y ambos comieron charlando y riendo, Philip le había traído una caja entera de galletas de mantequilla, deliciosas al gusto de John.    
  
Watson, distraído, empezó a reorganizar documentos, cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta y algo dentro de él, anunciaba que sería su nuevo paciente, Sherlock. John se puso un poco nervioso, hace años que no trataba a un adulto.   
  
—Adelante —dijo John.   
  
La puerta se abrió con lentitud, haciendo rechinar las bisagras. Un hombre alto y de imponente mirada pasó, cabello rizo y negro. John admiró detenidamente todas sus facciones, en especial sus entonados pómulos y ojos azules.    
  
—Buenas tardes ¿Sherlock?— saludó John con duda, suponía que era el otro Holmes pero no estaba seguro. _ No se parecen en nada _ , pensó John, parándose para estar cerca del hombre quien se había sentado en un sofá de cuero negro.   
  
— Hola Dr.Watson —dijo Sherlock, su voz varonil y dista entre la sala zumbó en los oídos de John —. Correcto, el nombre es Sherlock Holmes.   
  
—Sherlock, lindo nombre—halagó John sonriente, sentándose enfrente de Sherlock.   
  
—No necesita comenzar amable, Dr. Watson. No soy un niño—respondió Sherlock con desdén, su respuesta daba a entender lo contrario.    
  
—Está bien, como gustes. Empecemos directo, pero antes que nada por favor, llámame John.   
  
—John, qué nombre tan común—comentó en un susurro Sherlock, pero aún así fue audible para John.   
  
Watson suspiró recio y continuó.—Tus desordenes me han sido presentados, las descripciones de tu personalidad son ambiguas. Por eso quiero que tu me digas cómo te describes a ti mismo.   
  
—Me son indiferentes las personas y sus problemas.   
  
—¿A qué te refieres con problemas? ¿Usualmente ayudas a gente con ellos?    
  
—Soy detective asesor.   
  
John confundido preguntó—¿Qué es un detective asesor?   
  
—Ayudó a la policía cuando no pueden con un caso, es decir, siempre.    
  
—¿Como asesinatos y eso?   
  
—En especial esos ¡son los más interesantes!—respondió Sherlock con un entusiasmo que no había demostrado hasta aquel momento, sorprendiendo a John.   
  
—Okay... Los asesinatos, eso tiene sentido. Nunca había escuchado de algo así—dijo, ignorando la emoción de Sherlock hacía la muerte.    
  
—Es porque yo inventé el trabajo, soy el único en el mundo—respondió con orgullo, la cabeza en alto y hombros rectos.   
  
John asintió con la cabeza, trajo consigo una libreta donde apuntar y escribió lo siguiente:   
  
_ Sherlock dado que es asocial es comprensible que inventara su propio trabajo para así no convivir más de lo necesario con la gente... _   
  
—Leí tu blog—dijo John dejando de escribir—. Puedes reconocer a un piloto de avión únicamente por su meñique, ayudas a la policía, pero no entiendo cómo lo haces.    
  
—Simple. Los deduzco, observo. Así como puedo saber por las manchas en tus dedos que hoy un paciente no vino a su cita, el único del día. ¿Y qué de todo no es entendible?—Preguntó Sherlock rodando los ojos.    
  
John se extrañó, ignoró el gesto grosero y miró rápidamente sus dedos manchados ligeramente de plumones de colores.    
  
—Lo de mi paciente te lo pudo decir tu hermano, Mycroft.— Dijo John un poco incrédulo, no sabía qué pensar de Sherlock. Recordó lo leído en su blog, parecía que tenía un don para saber lo implícito en la gente.   
  
—Te aseguró que no, nunca hablo con él. Es un fastidio, seguro entenderás John. Tú también tienes un hermano—dijo Sherlock.    
  
John parpadeó perplejo, su corazón se aceleró pero no lo hizo notar. John sí tenía otro familiar, el único en realidad. No había forma, de que Sherlock supiera de su familia. Watson tomó una respiración y nuevamente escribió en su libreta:    
  
_ Ambos hermanos no se llevan bien. _   
  
Watson volteó la mirada y vio a Sherlock, observándolo muy fijamente.   
  
—No me crees. Piensas que estoy loco—aseguró Sherlock, su voz dolida pero llena de enojo también.   
  
—Bueno ¿acaso crees que sólo con eso voy a estar satisfecho? Piensa en esto como un caso Sherlock, convénceme con pruebas.—Pidió John, más para su propio beneficio que el de Holmes.    
  
Sherlock levantó un ceja, sonrió de lado y empezó a hablar— Sé que tu paciente faltó porque la libreta que estás usando es especial para arrancar las hojas y hoy no tiene el característico papel sobrante, un psiquiatra siempre escribe.   
  
—La hoja puede que no la haya arrancado—se defendió John, pero esté poco a poco se maravillaba con la explicación de Sherlock.   
  
—Estás movimiento tu pie repetidamente, por lo que indica un pequeño tic de ansiedad. No podrías soportar que se acumulen hojas, las arrancas de inmediato. Después tenemos tus dedos manchados de plumones de colores, indica que estuviste trabajando en alguna actividad para los niños, está de más decir que a ellos se les facilita más relacionar las cosas con colores y como un profesional no puedes usarlos en informes de trabajo, por lo cual tu cometido fue meramente para ti. Tu dedo índice es el que más líneas de mancha tiene, es porque no estás acostumbrado a abrir y cerrar tapas.    
  
—¿Acostumbrado?   
  
—Estas escribiendo con una pluma estilográfica para no utilizar tapa y sólo oprimir un botón al sacar la punta, tienes facilidad para usarla por lo que alguien lleva tiempo dándotelas.    
  
—¿Cómo sabes que alguien me las da y no las compro yo?–preguntó John.   
  
—Por favor, no interrumpas para preguntas tontas que aún no terminó—pido Sherlock refunfuñando.—Ese tipo de pluma es en particular para escribir cartas de petición formales, y es costosa, muy cara como para que la compres únicamente para hacer apuntes. A diferencia de la libreta donde los haces que cuesta menos de 5 dólares, también la pluma tiene un grabado en cursiva, Harry "con amor Susan". Asumo que tu hermano se llama Harry, trabaja en alguna cédula y su esposa Susan, porque un regalo tan caro no vendría de alguien con alguna "posición" más baja. Susan la primera vez que le regaló una pluma a Harry este quedó fascinado y ahora es costumbre que le regale una que otra, Harry te da algunas y desde hace tiempo atrás también usabas las suyas. Harry es tu hermano mayor.—Sherlock terminó con una arrogante sonrisa.   
  
John no sabía que decir, todo lo dicho por Sherlock era acertado, todo muy obvio en la forma de ver y explicar de Sherlock. Watson estaba asombrado.   
  
—Increíble—  _ un poco aterrador _ pensó John, pero aún así...— Eso fue asombroso— dijo sonriendo y ahora era Sherlock quien contrajo su rostro en confusión.   
  
—¿Enserio?    
  
—Si—respondió John.   
  
—Eso no es lo que la mayoría dice.   
  
—¿Qué dicen?   
  
—Vete a la mierda—dijo Sherlock encogiéndose de hombros sonriendo de lado.    
  
John rió también. Ese pequeño momento bastó para que el aire dejara de ser pesado, John seguía fascinado con la deducción de Sherlock, pero era un profesional y tenía que continuar con su trabajo.    
  
—Bueno Sherlock, realmente eres todo un detective, pero dime. en tu infancia o adolescencia ¿tuviste un trabajo soñado?    
  
Sherlock dejó de reír y contestó —¿Soñar con ser astronauta o bombero? No, aunque desde pequeño supe que podría hacer todo eso nunca llamó mi atención, arriesgar mi vida por gente que no vale nada, y es inútil ir al espacio. Todo lo interesante sucede aquí.   
  
—No necesariamente un trabajo real, ser un ninja o algún superhéroe—sugirió John.    
  
—Los héroes no existen John, y si existieran yo no sería uno de ellos.   
  
— Tus amigos o compañeros de escuela, ¿qué decían al respecto?, ¿qué jugabas con ellos si no querías ser nada?—preguntó John.   
  
— Yo no tengo amigos —respondió con asco escupiendo las palabras.    
  
John se encogió de hombros para nuevamente anotar en su libreta    
  
_ Hipótesis _ _  
_ _ Sherlock vivió una infancia solitaria aislado de niños y probablemente padeció bullying.  _   
  
— Estuve solo por mi gusto John, ¿por qué no puede la gente pensar? Aunque tienes razón en una cosa, me aísle por mi cuenta en libros y enciclopedias.    
  
John dejó de escribir, rápidamente figuró que Sherlock sabía que escribió por... Por lo que sea que haga Sherlock Holmes.   
  
—Está bien. Dime, ¿quieres hablar de algo en particular? ¿Alguna anécdota que te marcó algún momento significativo en tu vida?    
  
Sherlock pareció pensar la respuesta, ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.— No en este momento—respondió mirando a John fijo.   
  
—¿Pero la hay, no?—preguntó Watson.   
  
Sherlock se limitó a asentir.    
  
—Entonces, podemos hacer lo que gustes Sherlock. No hay un programa aún hecho para ti, apenas ayer revisé tu archivo.    
  
—¿Puedo tomar una galleta?   
  
La pregunta de Sherlock desconcertó a John, parpadeó confuso pero rápido respondió— Claro, las que gustes.    
  
Sherlock se paró yendo directo al escritorio de John, se quedó parado un minuto entero de silencio y John no quería romperlo, recordó lo dicho por Anderson y escribió    
  
_ Tal vez sea una costumbre que se quede callado de repente. _   
  
—John—dijo inesperadamente Sherlock.   
  
John Watson se paró para ir a lado de Sherlock — Dime, Sherlock.   
  
—Quiero continuar la sesión otro día— Sherlock volteó a ver a John y luego alzó su brazo, checando en su reloj de mano la hora— Necesario ir a otro lado, urgente.    
  
—Claro, me alegra que quieras continuar—respondió con verdadera sinceridad John, le entusiasmaba que un personaje tan carismático como lo es Sherlock quiera volver a su compañía.    
  
—Mañana estaré aquí nuevamente a las 6.   
  
John tenía una cita a esa hora, pero lo ignoró,  _ puedo cambiarlo _ se dijo a sí mismo,  _ con tal de que Sherlock vuelva a venir.  _ _  
_   
—Perfecto —respondió John— ¿Tienes algún número de teléfono a donde contactarte? Lo necesario par-... —Sherlock nuevamente interrumpió a John.   
  
—Mi número personal, sé el procedimiento y para que lo ocupas John—respondió para luego Sherlock dictar su celular mientras John lo escribía.    
  
El silencio estuvo presente un largo momento más, hasta que John lo cortó.   
  
—Será mejor que te acompañe a la puerta.   
  
—Antes de irme, ¿eres gay?—preguntó Sherlock.    
  
La lengua de John se trabó antes de contestar—¡No! Digo, sé que esta bien pero no, no lo soy.   
  
—Entonces será mejor que le digas eso a Anderson—dijo Sherlock.   
  
—¿Philip? ¿Porqué?    
  
—La caja de galletas que te dió son galletas caseras, la parte abajo está excesivamente blanca por lo cual no quería que supieras que él las preparó, también la caja es de metal, muy buena y de un color no molesto a la vista para pasar desapercibida en tu oficina. A las orillas hay unos puntos salidos para rehusar la caja, es una caja comprada obviamente de otra parte.    
  
La conciencia de John siempre le dijo que Anderson era diferente con él, no un comportamiento bipolar pero si notable.    
  
—Lo tendré en cuenta Sherlock, gracias. Ten una linda noche.    
  
Sherlock no dijo nada más y se marchó, traía consigo un largo saco y esté se agitaba recio con su caminar.    
  
John cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse en su oficina, pensó sobre Sherlock. Sin embargo era tratar de encontrarle fondo a un charco, sabía que aún no podía descubrir realmente lo que sucedía en él. Por lo poco que logró sacar de Sherlock, planeó unas preguntas para la "sesión de su infancia".   
  
No pasó más de una hora y John había terminado, satisfecho con su trabajo salió del edificio para ir al estacionamiento y finalmente a su hogar. Sus pisadas resonaban con eco en el establecimiento, su auto era el último en la fila, sacó sus llaves y apretó el control para quitar el seguro pero las luces no encendieron. John se extrañó, recordaba con claridad haberlo cerrado, pero no le dio importancia porque sabía que el estacionamiento era bastante seguro. Antes de abrir la puerta le llegó un olor a comida grasosa horrible, también ligeramente a podrido y oxidado. 

 

Se metió en el auto sin pensarlo demasiado, dándose cuenta de que el olor iba haciendose cada vez más y más persistente.    
  
— _ ¿Es mi auto? _ — se cuestionó en voz baja, cerciorándose de su asiento y el del copiloto, buscando en los pequeños compartimentos y haciéndose memoria de alguna cosa que pudo haber comprado y olvidado de comer, dejándola en su auto para que se pudriera, pero no encontró nada, y el olor no hacía más que hacerse cada vez más intenso.

 

_ Quizá sería un depósito de basura cercano, o alguna fuga cercana _ , pensó. Sea lo que sea, aquel olor comenzaba a marearlo y John no tuvo más excusas para no irse sin más. Prendió el radio, calentó el motor y cuando estaba a punto de abrochar su cinturón, una ráfaga de escalofríos lo atacó por sorpresa.

Se sentía observado, y como aquel hedor a grasa, buscó con su mirada al causante de aquella sensación, pero no halló nada. Fue entonces cuando lentamente giró su cabeza en busca de alguien,  _ encontrando algo. _   
  
Un bulto se extendía por todo el asiento trasero, uno que no debía estar allí. John usó la linterna de su celular con dificultad pues sus manos temblaban; entonces fue en aquel momento que contempló el horror del que desprendía tan repugnante olor. Su voz se quedó atorada detrás de la garganta, la saliva dejó de fluir y sus manos repetían movimientos sudorosos en la puerta de su auto con la urgencia de salir .   
  
Lo primero que vio fue su cara, pálida y maltratada, sus ojos semiabiertos anunciaban la identidad de Molly Hoper, su paciente, quien se encontraba brutalmente asesinada y destripada, con su estómago desgarrando dejándose ver todos sus órganos mezclados con todo tipo de comida de porquería como hamburguesas y demás

 

Apenas la puerta de su auto cedió, John saltó fuera y retrocedió con miedo, cayendo de rodillas, revolcándose sin pudor por todo aquel pavimento hasta encontrarse a una distancia tal que le permitiera tan siquiera respirar. Sus manos temblaban,   
  
Sacó su celular lo más rápido posible. El primer contacto que tenía era Sherlock, la pantalla brillaba con su nombre y John no sabe si fue la adrenalina del momento, pero no lo pensó dos veces al presionar y llamar.   
  
—John —contestó Sherlock en forma de saludo.   
  
—Sherlock, ¡por favor! Tu... Tu... ¡ven rápido! ¡al centro!, hay-hay un cadáver—John tartamudeó tratando de explicar, de describir a su paciente, a aquella jovencita con tanta vida.   
  
— Calma,John. Dime qué sucedió—la voz de Sherlock sonaba entrecortada, como si estuviera corriendo.    
  
—Molly, ella es mi paciente, la joven que faltó hoy. Está muerta Sherlock, con su estómago abierto y arrojada en el asiento de mi auto.    
  
Del otro lado del teléfono no se escuchó nada.    
  
—¿Sherlock?—preguntó John, respirando fuertemente,    
  
Sin aviso la llamada fue colgada, al mismo tiempo que pasos se escucharon. John se levantó rápido, revisando izquierda y derecha. Los pasos aceleraron y apenas necesitó ver una sombra de largo saco para saber que era Sherlock.    
  
—¡Sherlock!—gritó John aliviado, ni él sabía que estaba reteniendo el aliento—me alegra que estés aquí… —dijo John haciendo de menos a la pregunta en su mente,  _ ¿cómo llegó tan rápido?...  _ _  
_   
—¿Dónde está tu auto?—preguntó Sherlock tomando del hombro a John.   
  
Watson inhaló y exhaló antes de hablar—Sígueme.   
  
Ambos fueron al auto, la puerta seguía abierta haciendo que John volviera a ver el cadáver.    
  
—Tranquilo John, te aseguró que encontraré al asesino—dijo Sherlock tratando de calmar a John, aún con su mano apretando el hombro del terapeuta.   
  
  
El apretón de Sherlock se volvió fuerte, haciendo que llegase a doler, pero a Watson no le importó. Seguía pasmado. Sin saber que hacer, donde mirar o donde poner sus manos. Tampoco le importó que Sherlock dejara su hombro y tomara su mano con firmeza, hasta que dolió.     
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola gente hermosa!
> 
> Espero y les haya agradado este capítulo.
> 
> ¡Me divertí haciéndolo! Jugar con los diálogos del primer capítulo y su encuentro. También mucho amor a mi editora, [OrdinaryThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarythings), quien me ha ayudado mucho en hacer esta historia <3


End file.
